


Clothing Thieves

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, amanda and martin are both weak for their partners wearing their clothes whoops, clothing thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: Martin looked up, his throat going dry.  “Manda... that my shirt?”Amanda grinned innocently, feigning surprise. “Is it??”





	Clothing Thieves

Martin looked up, his throat going dry.“Manda... that my shirt?”

Amanda grinned innocently, feigning surprise. “Is it??” 

She stood at the end of their blanket pile, his button up shirt the only thing pulled over her skinny frame.He couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming, taking in the whole sight before him.She was beautiful.He’d never thought about how much he’d love seeing her in his clothes, but here she was and it was better than he could’ve imagined.She looked down at the shirt and shrugged, trying not to smirk as she fingered the edges of it. “I just put on the first shirt I found.” 

The smirk slowly grew across her face and Martin raised an eyebrow as she tried, without success, to keep up the innocent facade.

“Y’look good in my shirt. Better than I ever have, that’s for sure...”

 

That was the day Amanda realized just how weak Martin was for people wearing his clothes, and she most definitely filed that away for future use.Loving every excuse she could get to make him weak at the knees when he wasn’t expecting it, there was no way she wasn’t gonna use that to her advantage later.

 

“Anyone seen Drummer this morning? She wasn’t there when I got up...” Martin asked as he strolled up to the campfire where the other Rowdies were already gathered, drinking warm cocoa that Gripps had made. 

“Yeah, she’s helpin’ Rainbow with something.They should both be back soon though.” Cross nodded absently, still sleepy with his face buried in a mug.

Martin nodded and plopped down on a seat, accepting his own cup of the warm liquid from Gripps and muttering a quick “thank you”.

It was another few minutes before the girls returned to the circle.Martin looked up when he heard leaves crunching and feet approaching, freezing when he saw Amanda.She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants synched in tightly to fit her tiny waist, with his thicker jacket pulled on over one of his t-shirts.He had no idea how to handle it.He knew he shouldn’t be as effected by this as he was, but he was.She noticed his gaze and smirked.

“Thought you wouldn’t mind if I snagged these for a bit, it’s just so cold this morning and I couldn’t find where I left mine!”

Martin gaped for a moment, knowing full well that her sweats, her shirt, _and_ her jacket, were on the floor of the van where she had left them last night.He gathered himself, nodding and clearing his throat a little.“Y-yeah. Yeah, s’fine Drummer. No worries.” She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and damn if it wasn’t working.

Gripps raised his eyebrows at the interaction, Vogel made a retching noise, and Cross just outright laughed.

“Whew! You could cut the sexual tension out here with a knife!”

Martin rolled his eyes, but that only made the rowdy laugh harder.Amanda grinned and made her way over, accepting a mug from Gripps before sitting down beside Martin.She tucked herself in against his side and began sipping at her cocoa.“Y’know, It’s much warmer with you here beside me,” she commented innocently, swinging her feet up across his lap.

Martin just stared down at her, still gaping at his tiny Drummer wrapped up in his giant clothes.She knew exactly what she was doing, he was positive.Two could play at that game...

 

The next morning, when Amanda wandered up to the circle, she found Martin tending to the fire in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of _her_ sweatpants.The pink pair that said “juicy” across the ass.She always wore her sweats a size or two too big, but they were still a little small on the rowdy, the fabric stretched deliciously across the contours of his ass.He was wearing them low on his hips, and when he stretched, the shirt rode up quite a few inches and left _everything else_ on display.She stopped in her tracks and just stared, her greeting to the group trailing off mid-sentence as she watched him with rapt attention.She wanted to run her hands _everywhere_.

“Mandy, you’re drooling,” Cross remarked with a snicker. 

“Shut up. Am not...” she replied, eyes still glued on Martin, who straightened up and turned around, throwing a wink at her.God damn him... she could feel her face heat up, still unable to look away.He strolled over, a casual smirk dancing across his face as he came closer and closer, until they were nearly chest to chest.

“Better pick your jaw up off the ground, Drummer, you’ll catch flies,” he purred, blowing gentle breath against the shell of her ear before suddenly dancing away.She shuddered and took a deep breath, eyes opening to find him returning to the fire.Gripps made a face at her and raised his eyebrows mockingly, she stuck out her tongue at him and made a face right back.She took another shaky breath and then followed Martin to the fire, sitting down in a seat to drink the warm morning cocoa that had been held out to her. If Martin wore those pants all day.... _damn._ It was gonna be a long day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I still have a bunch of clothing swapping ideas that didn't make it into this one... So I may add another chapter or two of stuff onto here idk.


End file.
